Sinful Escape
by JessicaTurner32
Summary: 5 months since she had gone to Sinful Massage, INC. 5 months since Hermione had chose to change here life. Now she is a auror and she has a new case. A case that has been keeping everyone on edge. Now she has come face to face with a person that the wizarding world hadn't seen in years, one that she is pretty sure she saw 5 months ago. And they want him to be her new partner.
1. Chapter 1

Sinful Escape

Chapter 1 – 5 Months

5 months…in 5 months, a lot can happen.

It was 5 months ago when she had walked out of the massage parlor. 5 months ago, that she had done something so COMPELETLY unlike herself. 5 months ago, when she felt so alive leaving that parlor…5 months since she had seen that iconic smirk, that same iconic smirk that she was looking at right now….

\- 5 Months AGO-

She had left Sinful Massage, Inc in a hurry. Her body feeling relaxed but her mind going a mile a minute. She knew that smirk, knew in her gut who he was, even if her mind was telling her she was crazy. She had never felt so alive though. She didn't even know it was possible to come that many times in a row.

She walked down the street heading back to an apparition site that was safe. She thought about how much she DIDN'T realize she needed that. She was realizing a lot to be honest. She realized that she didn't want to keep living the same life, she realized she wanted to have more. MORE than just work. She realized she wanted her body to feel like it did now, sore but in a fantastic way. She wanted to just DO MORE for herself than for others. Everything she was doing and had done so far was for everyone else. Even her job, she loved her job…. but she hadn't even wanted this JOB. She had allowed the boys to convince her to pick a safer route, a more "administrative job" because it was safer for her. She had wanted to follow them and be an auror as well.

She arrived at the apparation point and stopped. She looked down at her phone in her hand and she made a choice. TODAY everything changed…. today she was going to do what she had wanted. Her mind was finally free and truly it was amazing at what sex could do to your mind. She dialed up Ginny and said two words when she heard the click of an answer.

"Thank you"

And with that she hung up, and turned on the spot, arriving home and calling out for the owl she had bought a few months ago.

"Ares, I need you to send Kingsley my 2 weeks' notice, as well as my application into the Auror program".

\- 3 months ago -

She had done fantastic in the program, she knew she would. Kingsley wasn't pleased when he called her into the office to talk about her two weeks' notice, but he understood. She knew he would, he had been an auror himself, he knew the draw to the job. Convincing the boys had been a different thing all together. Ginny had just smiled at her when she had talked to her about it, pleased that she had finally chose to do something for herself.

She was to attend the program graduation in a few hours. Two long months….it had been hard but well worth it. Two long months since her visit to the parlor, two long months since the smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Partner

Present Day

Hermione was sitting at her desk, reviewing her latest interrogation notes. She was startled by the knock at her door. Looking up she saw Auror Nira, one of her fellow aurors from her program, knocking on her door. She looked upset, and that didn't bode well.

"Hermione, there has been another attack. Female DB, looks to be around 23, body left out in the town square near a local park, same markings." Nira sighed and continued. "Hermione…she was discovered by a child. We have people right now down there trying to secure the scene. The local PD is giving us hell of course."

Hermione sighed, this was becoming a common occurrence. In the last month there had been an attack every 2 weeks, same M.O. and nothing left at the scene except for the carvings on the body.

"Do we have a file started? And do we know if it's a muggleborn or a muggle yet?"

Hermione stood up and was packing up the interrogation notes into a folder, and storing them in her desk. She looked up at Nira, while tapping the desk with her wand to lock it. "Who is on scene?"

"No file yet, but I know that Thomas was sent there earlier to try and get the local PD to work with us, he called me and told me that he was having no luck. We think it is a muggleborn but not a local. He did tell me though that Kingsley got ahold of him and told him that he would be down at the scene personally with a new recruit."

"We have a new recruit? Since when?"

"Apparently we do, but Kingsley wouldn't tell Thomas anything further. He told him that he was to be your new partner though. So, good luck. I told Kingsley I was off this case the other day, I can't see any more teen girls like we did two weeks ago. All I see is Cienna now when I look over the reports and it makes me think horrible things. I told him I will serve as backup though for interrogations if he wants though, he didn't seem to mind. Sent me over to Narco instead. Think I'll be better suited there anyway."

Hermione nodded. She knew Nira was right, Nira was a great auror but she did have a hard time stomaching the more violent crimes. She holstered her wand and headed towards the door.

"Ok, well I need to go ahead and head over there. Let me know if you hear from Harry." She hadn't heard from her friend in over 3 months. He made sure to make it to her graduation and then he had to go on a special mission and has yet to hear back from him. Ginny seemed to be doing fine though so that was all that mattered.

"Will do Hermione. Be safe." Nira nodded to her and turned on the spot with a loud pop.

Hermione loved her job she was in, not so much this case but loved her job. She was actually able to have a modicum of a life. She hung out with Ginny almost every other day, and even visited the local wizard bar a few times and had some pretty interesting dates. Nothing that was sticking but she did have a fellow that she was supposed to have dinner with tonight. All in all, her life was refreshingly different then it was. Everyday seemed to be different which was something she didn't realized that she craved. Her sex life was not exactly the most exciting but she had a hard time letting lose with men, it just wasn't something that she did. Except that once…JUST that once. She shook her head, she needed to get her head in the game, she had a scene she needed to get to. She needed to get the location though, and she walked to one of the office administration assistants and asked for the location to the homicide, and with a turn and a pop, she was gone.

Draco

"Now mister Malfoy, let me get you caught up on the case. I understand that you offered your services with this case due to your history. I will pair you up with with another of our newer recruits. You should know her. Also with that I need to insure that you two can and will get along, there is some past issues that I want to make sure wont affect the job here."

Draco smirked, he sure did know the recruit, she was the real reason he was offering his help with this case. Hell, she was the reason he came back, though not many knew that he HAD came back. He applied for the program about 2 months ago, he had figured what better way to get close to her, and get his name in better standing. He went straight to Kingsley and handed in his application along with his request to keep his appearance back in the Wizarding world low key. After extensive occlumency sessions into his mind, Kingsley agreed and sent him through the program as his private student. He was able to keep part of his mind shut to him though. He wasn't quite ready for anyone to know about his new infatuation with Granger.

"Yes sir. I will ensure you, that from my side, there will be no drama."

He wasn't so sure about Granger. The last she has "seen" of him, he wasn't truly himself. Did she know? He was sure she had an idea, the look on her face of recognition when he had told her he had a reason to come back was there. Though he wasn't sure he was ready for even her to know it was him. He was sure he would have to answer some questions. He would have to be VERY careful with his answers. He thought back to her, bent over his table, screaming at him to give it to her harder. He was a bit shocked at her behavior, he couldn't lie. He had always been interested in her even if he couldn't pursue it when he was in school. He smirked when he thought of her cumming for a third time, her small gasps for air as her body twitched on his cock. He felt himself twitch in his pants at the thoughts of her. Nope, not a good thing to happen in front of Kingsley. SNAPE SNAPE SNAPE SNAPE BANGING PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL IN HIS OFFICE. Yup he was good now.

"Good, so here is the file so far on the cases that we think are connected to this one. I will need you to read up on them and then you and your partner will be able to work on the current scene we have here. I'm sure she will be here soon." Kingsley pointed over to the scene, the local PD were still taping the area off. He rolled his eyes, he had heard that they weren't working with one of the aurors who had got here first, Thomas something or another. He figured they would just have to magic the information from them like with the other cases. He heard a pop, and knew who it was with out having to turn around and look. He heard a small gasp…oh those gasps…and turned around to look at his obsession for the last 5 months with a smirk on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Falsehoods and Friendships

5 months….5 months since she had seen that smirk. Her gut tightened as images of that day at the parlor came forefront to her mind. No….it couldn't be him. The Malfoy she knew would never touch her, let alone fuck her like that man had fucked her. She felt her skin rise with goosebumps. Why was Malfoy here? And why was he with Kingsley? She walked up to the pair, a since or forbidding hanging over her. She chose to ignore Malfoy for right now.

"Hello Mr. Shaklebolt, what do we have going on. Is she a known muggleborn and have we been able to find anything at the scene? Maybe we will get lucky and they messed up and left evidence this time."

"Nothing yet is truly known, the locals are making this really hard to get close to the body. Im thinking about sendind in a "Memory Team" and getting this issue covered before it hits the muggle news. We need access to the body and the area. But we will get to that in a second. Meet your new partner, told you it was going to happen soon. Everyone in the department has one and now you do too. I hope that you two can put the past behind you and move forward, I have dealt with Malfoy personally for the last 2 months and I can say that he has true potential." Kinglsey kept talking but she didn't hear it. Malfoy…her partner. The man she is pretty sure she had sex with 5 months ago…quite amazingly great sex too…was her new partner.

"GREAT" she groaned.

Kingsley looked at her and Malfoy grinned.

"Excuse me Ms. Granger, is there a problem? Do you have an issue with Mr. Malfoy here? I assure you I have spent quite a lot of time with him. But if you wish to not have him as a partner then I can just relieve you from this case."

Hermione looked mollified. "No sir, I meant 'GREAT' like 'yay'. There should be no issues sir. Unless of course Mr. Malfoy here has one."

Malfoy still hadn't dropped his grin. "No of course not Granger, I was just thinking that it would do us some good to have some 1 on 1 time, you know, to look over this case."

Hermiones brow twitched.

 _Is he really going to make a one on one refrence?!_

"Um yes, sure. Kingsley when do you expect us to get ahold of the body and gain access to the scene?"

She needed to gain control back, maybe it wasn't him and she is blowing this whole thing out of proportion.

"I will go ahead and call in a "public relations crew".

Hermione knew that was code for an oblivation squad. She sighed and looked up at Malfoy who still seemed to be looking at her still. She couldn't place the look he had on his face but she felt wary.

"Malfoy lets meet back at my office. I'm sure we have lots to talk about…with the case."

"Ok, Granger. Lead the way. Kingsley I will report to you later today about my new office location."

"Will do." Kingsley was barely paying either of them attention as he was calling in the PR crew.

"Take my arm Malfoy."

"My pleasure Granger."

Hermione's cheeks turned a bright shade of red that she hoped Malfoy couldn't see. _My pleasure…it sure had been._

DRACO

He had never liked side along apparition. It always seemed to make his stomach flutter when they landed. Something about allowing another person complete control over your body and where your body would end up just never sat well with him. The same could be said now with Granger. They had arrived back at the Ministry and followed Granger to the 4th floor, Auror division. Her office was quaint and reeked of "NO NONSENCE ALLOWED", the only thing that made this office "hers" were two photographs. One of her and the dundering duo in graduation grab, and the other of what he figured were her parents. Besides that, her room was bare of any personality. Still looking around, he heard the door closed, and felt his body pulled around by his shoulder. He whipped around and was face to face with a frazzled looking Granger.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" She said pushing him with each word.

"I don't know what you mean Granger. I'm here because I was put on this case, something about my expertise and background being beneficial to the case." He didn't react to the pushing. He had expected something like this.

"Don't give me that. 2 years Malfoy, 2 years and no one has heard a peep from you or about you. Then 5 months ago, welly you know, and now all of a sudden, your back. I'm not buying it. If you tell anyone what happened I will have your head Malfoy.

"Granger what the hell are you talking about. What happened 5 months ago? I was in Romania 5 months ago, and decided I wanted to come home." He didn't miss a beat with his lie, he had practiced this over and over. He was not ready for her too know for sure. He knew she had guess and this had confirmed it.

"Why are you back!?"

"I don't know Granger, I found my reason to come home." He heard her take in a deep breath. He had told her 5 months ago he had found his reason to come home, apparently she remembered. "But my reasons are mine, and mine alone. Now can we at least move on and have a semblance of civility?"

Granger looked flustered, her cheeks the color pink they were the day he had her his table. He liked her flustered, she was more alive…wilder… when she wasn't so uptight. He saw so much of the women he had started falling for 5 months ago. He had watched her the months after, seen her become more of a woman instead of a work-a-holic. Saw the men she tried to go on "dates" with, and was even more happy to notice she never left with them. He wasn't allowed to of loved her in school, she was not even an option. Hell, he wasn't even allowed to think of her. But now, now he was determined to make her his. To feel her under him again.

"Civility implies someone being honest and kind with the other person, and I don't think your being honest with me. 5 months ago…. Listen, I know it was you. I don't know how I know it was you but I just know it is. Are you going to use it against me? Are you going to go to the daily prophet? What happened was great, and was amazing, and COMPLETELY unlike me, but if you came back to through it in my face. Well just don't."

Granger, I'm going to restate my previous STATEMENT. I don't know what you are talking about. Now can we please get on with the case. Kingsley said you had an updated case file."

"Yes, I have an updated case file. I also have the most recent interrogation transcripts. We interrogated Tavery, Colins the other day. A "anonymous tip" and I think it was complete rubbish. We need to see the new crime scene and so far, it has proven difficult to view a UNDISTURBED crimes scene on any of the bodies. I think he purposely does public displays of the bodies on purpose for this reason. But with the muggles finding the bodies first, it takes us around 2 hours to get our agents to have full access and by then its already so massively disturbed that we are lucky to get even a foot print of someone other than the PD personel. I hate to sound so cavalier, but until we get a scene where we are first on scene, I don't think we will really ever find anything." She rubbed her face in frustration and started tapping on her desk to unlock her drawers.

"Are there any hints of magical activity on the bodies or the scenes?"

"Well yes, lots in fact. He tortures his victims for a few hours, even mutilates the body a bit, and then finishes it off with that lovely curse that your aunt perfected so well."

He flinched at the last part. Yes, his aunt was particularly adept at that curse. The memory of her on the ground at his manor plagued his nightmares most nights. Granger continued with the case narrative.

"There was something odd we did find though with all the bodies and the scenes. With all the spells that were used, we noticed one that was NOT used that intrigues us. They never scurgified the bodies or the crime scenes. That would have been one of the first things I would have done. Its like they are mocking us. Not removing any evidence of themselves from the scene or the body but knowing that it wouldn't matter anyway due to scene deterioration. Whoever it is, they are smart. All the attacks, they are so calculated."

He stared at her. She looked so pretty right now. Yes, he knew that right now he should not be thinking about something like this. Hell the were talking about dead bodies and murder investigations. But he couldn't help it, she looked so beautiful when she was in deep thought.

"Any true suspects?"

He looked at Granger, and noticed she looked uncomfortable. He wondered why.

"I have one, though I'd rather not say. It is truly just speculation."

He watched her reach down into the drawer of the desk grabbing a stack of manila files.

He eyed her. "Go on Granger, who is the suspect."


	4. Chapter 4

RECAP

"Any true suspects?"

He looked at Granger, and noticed she looked uncomfortable. He wondered why.

"I have one, though I'd rather not say. It is truly just speculation."

He watched her reach down into the drawer of the desk grabbing a stack of manila files.

He eyed her. "Go on Granger, who is the suspect."

CHAPTER 4 – Questions and Concerns

HERMIONE

She stared at him, considering how much he would mock her, as the others had.

" I think it may be a woman. On all of the muggleborns, there was never any sign of defensive magic. This leads me to think that they didn't feel in danger. And let's face it…most aren't highly alert when it comes to a woman. Also, we didn't find any signs of other forms of assault. I understand this isn't a popular opinion. But I'm just reading the facts as I see them."

Malfoy just seemed to stare at her. Was he going to blow off her idea like Thomas did.

"There were quite a few woman supporters in the Death Eater ranks. They just didn't make themselves know much, besides my aunt, of course. It isn't impossible, it just seems so extreme. The damage inflicted in these photos, this person has got a lot of anger, but it definitely could be a woman. Magical strength isn't like physical strength. You proved that in school enough."

Hermione's mind stopped working for a second.

"Was that a compliment Malfoy?"

"Take it as you will, it's the truth. Your magic was stronger and more consistent than most. Its what usually enraged a lot of us purebloods. We were raised to believe that you, I mean muggleborns in general, we inferior in every way, and here we have you…a muggleborn and a woman and you were better at nearly everything."

Hermione's cheeks flushed. Yes, that was definitely a compliment.

She coughed to clear her throat.

"Um thank you, I guess."

She noticed he was really close. When had that happened? She noticed her skin started to warm a bit at his proximity. What was going on, this was definitely a bit abnormal. She backed up a bit from him, getting a better distance between them. She coughed again to clear her throat…again. Jeez why was her throat so tight right now. She grabbed the red file out of her desk, holding it out to him.

"So yes, umm Malfoy did you want to take these files and review them yourself. I wanted to keep the interrogation file, I was trying to finish reviewing it earlier when I found out about the new scene."

"Yea sure." He grabed the red file she was holding out to him.

"See you later Granger.

With that he turned and left the room.

The killer glanced once at the girl, and what a vile girl she was. The plan was coming through just like planned, and if everything stayed on schedule, she would be dead soon. The killer watched as Hermione Granger sat back down at her desk. Yes, she would be dead, quite soon.

Draco

He walked into his new office at the M.o.M and went to sit at the new polished mahogany desk. He put the file on top of the desk and started reviewing the case file. He looked for a notepad to make notes with and searched the desk to see if it came stocked. It did, the drawers were filled with new quills and paper and ink pots. Take a note pad out he tried to focus on the file.

5 min went by and he was unable to focus on what he had just read. His mind filled with Granger. His plan was coming together, and it hadn't been easy these last 5 months. He was getting closer.

More than 2 years ago, he had left this place to find peace and quite away from a judgmental society, and to his surprise he had found that and more. Well he had thought he had found more. He had thought he had found a permeant home, he even had a good gig. And then she had shown up and reminded him of everything he had been missing, everything he thought he didn't need. And of course, it was Granger that showed too, he had been so shocked too. Everything she did, and every way she reacted screamed LIFE, which was something he had hadn't realized he had craved since he left. The day she had shown up to his room was the day he quit his job, apologizing to Mur the owner of Sinful Massage, INC. He left the small condo he had been renting and bought a new apartment off of Diagon alley. He still didn't want the whole of the magical world to know he had returned then, so he informed "bribed" the landlord to keep his mouth shut for the time being. He wanted to see how the world had progressed since the war, test the waters, see if it was still hostile towards him and his family. He was surprised to see that things had definitely changed.

The night he came back he owled his mom and spoke to her, she had been fine. Great even, she had left his father and had been living with a nice man (her words) and life had been moving forward quite well. She told him that she missed him and asked if him coming back was a permeant thing. He simply replied, "I found a reason to come back", and she didn't ask anything more on the subject, just requested that he stop by and meet Jeremy when he had time and to have dinner or lunch with her. Things had seemed to change for the better in the magical world. He shook his head, trying to clear it. He had work to do, and he needed to start. There was a killer out there, and they were targeting muggleborns and muggles. This killer was targeting people like Hermione, and he couldn't let that happen. He looked back down at the case file and started making notes and ranking them from what he had felt was the most important. The case file was pretty big, dating back 3 months. All of the murders had been so gruesome, so obviously fueled by anger. He agreed with Granger on this, who ever this is, they have a lot of hate. He kept reviewing the file until he checked his watch. He had been reviewing the case for the past 4 hours. HE sighed and rubbed his face with his hand, this had been a pretty mentally taxing first day on the job. He rose from his chair getting ready to head home, but wantng to stop by Grangers office once before he left. As he stood up he heard a knock on his door and said "come on it".

Speak of the devil, and she shall appear. Granger walked in the room, glancing around.

"I think I'm done for the day Malfoy. I have a date tonight and honestly, I'm just done looking over everything. I can only look at those pictures for so long."

"A date Granger? Who is the lucky guy huh?" His chest prickled with a hint of jealousy. Since when did she have a boyfriend. How long has she had this boyfriend, and is it serious?

"None of your business Malfoy. I'm headed to the pub around the corner though. See you tomorrow."

"Pub you say…think I will join you." He could use a drink, and also it wouldn't hurt to make sure she didn't go home with this "date".

"Malfoy, I have a date, you can't join me!"

"I didn't know you owned the bar?"

"What, of course I don't own the bar." Her cheeks turned a mild shade of pink.

"Great that's settled, Im coming with." He stood from his chair and grabbed his cloak, a smile etched on his face.


End file.
